


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XIII

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also did you know, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Hajime and Tooru are good parents, Hajime is a doting husband, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Sensation Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Upon returning home after the birth of their first baby, Tooru and Hajime can't wait to catch up on their alone time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XIII

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Hajime muttered as he leaned into the car and gently kissed Tooru's forehead. "We're home, and I think he's getting a bit hungry."

The pup in the backseat had just started to stir as well, yawning and opening baby-blue eyes to blink at his father, who returned to the back of the car now to lift the carrier out and close the door. Tooru just nuzzled into the soft cushions of the car seat and sighed.

"I fed him before we left the hospital, he's fine," he mumbled under his breath, a bit sour about having been disturbed during his nap. Hajime smiled in exasperation as he ran one hand through his husband's hair again and stroked his cheek.

"Do you really want to stay asleep in the car while I take our baby home for the first time? I'm just telling you, I _will_ let Dulce see him if you don't come with us right now."

Well, _that_ had the Omega bolting out of the car at once. He grabbed the handle of the carrier from Hajime and glowered at the Alpha with a dark scowl.

"You will absolutely not! She's such a spoiled baby, I'm sure she'll get aggressive towards him when she realizes we're giving him more attention than her!"

"And that's where you're wrong," Hajime sighed and locked the car doors while he followed his husband up to the elevator. "Dulce is literally the sweetest dog one earth. Remember that one time when Takeru kept teasing her by taking away her favorite toy over and over? She just went off to sleep for a bit and even licked his face after. There's no way she'll ever do something to Ayano, don't worry so much about it."

Tooru leaned against the mirrored wall of the small elevator cabin and adjusted the baby's blanket around him to keep him warm in the cool air. Ayano made a soft sound around the pacifier in his mouth and closed his eyes again, reassured as soon as Tooru began to purr down at him.

"You know, we just got home. I'm in no mood to argue. Just lock Dulce away for a few hours so we can settle back in," he muttered and turned his key in the lock to their apartment.

But as soon as he'd stepped inside, he froze and if Hajime hadn't stood behind him, he would've turned around right there and then when the gathered crowd turned around to look at them and someone called something along the lines of them finally being home. Even more people filtered in from various rooms and Tooru would have very much liked to leave that instant as soon as his gaze fell on the colorful decorations all around the apartment.

"Surprise!" someone shouted and rushed forward to squeeze him tightly, mindful of the baby carrier still clutched in his hand. "Ah, we were so excited to see you three!"

"Mama!" Hajime exclaimed and gently pried her off of his mate to protectively step in front of him when he noticed how quiet and tense Tooru had gotten. "Please, we just came home!"

Elena gave him a sheepish smile. _"Lo siento, cariño,_ but we've been waiting for such a long time already!" She bent over the carrier and cooed at the baby, who was snuffling now, unhappy over having been woken up, and Hajime couldn't help but think how much he and Tooru were alike already.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing? God, look at him, he's so precious! And he's got your dark hair, Hajime! Do you think it will stay this way?"

Before anyone could even say something, Dulce bolted through the mess of legs in the room and jumped her owner, whining and yapping and trying to kiss his face, and Hajime could barely bring himself to stay gentle when he pushed her down and grabbed her by the necklace. He should listen to Tooru more often, having her around when she was like this surely didn't help with the sudden chaos. Granted, they hadn't expected a real welcoming committee.

"Come on, Dulce," he muttered through gritted teeth and led her over to the office. She desperately tried to squeeze through the door again, but he closed it before she could and returned to the foyer.

Everyone had piled onto Tooru and their pup, asking questions and purring and crooning about how gorgeous he was. Hinata was clinging to the Omega's hand with starry eyes and Santi had coiled one arm around his shoulder with an excited grin. Only when Hajime took the carrier from Tooru so he could at least take off his jacket and shoes, they backed away a little, more hesitant to crowd the Alpha as much as they had the Omega.

Before anyone even had the chance to ask to hold Ayano, Tooru gently undid the straps of the carrier and lifted the baby out. Ayano immediately rested his head against his shoulder and continued to suck sleepily on his pacifier again, calmed by his mother's familiar scent.

"He's very tired. I think we'll go take a nap now," Tooru said quietly.

His eyes bored into Hajime's, a silent demand to do something about the crowd of visitor still filling up their apartment, before he stepped over to the bedroom and opened the door. Santi frowned.

"Toto, he can sleep out here for a bit! Promised, we'll be very quiet!"

"Should we bring you something?" Elena jumped in. "I can make you some tea if you'd like!"

For a brief moment, Tooru stopped without turning around, then he shook his head and disappeared into the master bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind himself and the pup in his arms. The walls were thicker here and the noise from outside faded instantly. His shoulders sank down in exhaustion as Ayano began to fuss.

"It's alright, it's okay, shhh…" Tooru whispered and rocked him gently. "We're gonna sleep for a bit now, hm? You and me, we're gonna take a nice nap. Let Iwa-chan handle those guys outside. We'll rest now, okay? Shh, shh…"

He placed a feathery kiss on the baby's dark hair and put him down on the bed before crawling under the blanket beside him. Ayano turned his head towards Tooru and kicked his legs unwillingly until the Omega had put one of their body pillows against his side and wrapped one arm around him, stroking his soft cheek as he watched the baby look at him with his beautiful blue eyes that were flashing greenish here and there.

"Good?" he muttered with a tired smile when the little pup stilled and yawned around his pacifier again before he closed his eyes and snuggled up close to Tooru's chest.

Entirely exhausted from the last few nights at the hospital and the mere seconds he'd had to spend in the middle of the crowd outside, the Omega allowed himself to drift off too when Ayano had fallen asleep without protest. A few times, he woke up from the missing warmth against his back that had been a constant presence in his life until now, but the third or fourth time or so, it had been a sound from the direction of the door that had roused him.

Before Tooru could even bring himself to lift his head, though, he heard a voice shush someone.

"Keep quiet, they're sleeping. Let them rest."

Faintly, he thought he'd recognized Elena's voice, but it was gone too fast and he'd already fallen back asleep. For a few hours, the calm and quiet of their bedroom allowed him to rest, but then Ayano started whimpering beside him and he woke up feeling even more tired than before.

With slow, sluggish motions, he pulled off his shirt and settled back with his head perched on his elbow as he gently placed Ayano's pacifier aside and shifted the body pillow a bit closer to let the baby drink. Bright little eyes peered up at him and even though he felt like falling back asleep on the spot, Tooru couldn't help but smile.

"I love you so much, darling," he muttered.

As if he'd sensed him being awake, the door suddenly opened only a crack.

"Angelito?"

"We're awake," Tooru responded quietly without looking up.

Hajime stepped into the room and ran one hand through his hair. He looked about as beat as Tooru felt when he sat down by the edge of the bed and watched them with a weary smile.

"Have you been up for long?"

"Mm, a minute or so. He's hungry. Are they still out there?"

He glanced up at his husband for a brief moment, but Hajime just shook his head.

"Took me a while, but I got them all to leave. God, you have no idea how much I just wanted to curl up with you here."

Tooru smiled compassionately and lifted the covers behind him with his free hand as a quiet invitation. Not waiting for him to change his mind, the Alpha slipped into bed with him and wrapped one arm around Tooru's waist. With his cheek laid against the Omega's shoulder, they both silently reveled in the sight of their pup curling up sated and content after drinking his fill.

"Do you think he'll sleep through the night?" Hajime muttered quietly and kissed Tooru's nape.

His husband gave him a mild look of exasperation over his shoulder before he draped the blanket from the carrier over the napping baby by his side and grimaced at the ache in his chest.

"We've been home for a few hours and the first thing you think of when we're finally back in our bed is how much you want to rail me again. Why I even put up with you all the time... But no, judging from how little he drank just now, I'm assuming he'll wake up soon again, so don't get your hopes up too high on more than a few hours of sleep."

"That's okay." Hajime just shrugged. "I still have some days off."

His kisses were followed by gentle patterns his fingers traced onto the smooth skin of Tooru's back. The Omega sighed softly and leaned into the pleasant sensation. Even though he knew that Hajime would only see it as an invitation to continue, he was far too tired to fight it. Just those loving touches were enough to keep him still in spite of he knew was going in inside his Alpha's head.

"I'll take him to the nursery. Be right back, princess."

A kiss was breathed onto his cheek and Tooru smiled to himself at the obvious erratic hum in Hajime's voice. Whether he wanted it or not, when they were alone, the Alpha always wore his heart on his sleeve. Well, maybe he just didn't bother.

Gently, like he was touching a precious treasure, Hajime bent over their sleeping son and picked him up. Ayano immediately laid his head against his father's shoulder and continued to suck calmly on his pacifier while he was carried outside and into the newly furnished nursery that Tooru had spent hours upon hours on to make sure it was really perfect for their pup.

The crib was lined with soft blankets they'd both kept in bed with them for the weeks before the birth to scent them as much as possible, and although Hajime watched closely to see if the baby would stir at being placed down in an unfamiliar environment, Ayano just snuggled into one of the blankets and continued his nap like he'd never slept anywhere else in his entire life.

Relieved at the sight, Hajime sighed and snuck back out. He left the door open just a crack in case Ayano decided to fuss so they'd hear him better and made a quick detour towards the hallway before returning to the master bedroom. Tooru was already waiting for him, reaching out his hands as soon as Hajime stepped through the doorframe.

"And I thought I was the impatient one," the Alpha muttered with a raised eyebrow and knelt on the side of the bed to allow his husband to wrap both arms around his neck.

"You are," Tooru retorted. "I'm just starved for cuddles. What's that?"

He pointed at the box in Hajime's hands that he'd gotten from he dresser in the hallway where he'd put it before.

"A present. From my mom and Santi," Hajime responded and handed it to him. "Here, open it yourself."

Tooru lifted the lid off the box curiously and smiled, tired but in awe of the beautiful veil for Ayano's crib of translucent white fabric, stitched with tiny, golden stars. Elena had probably worked for months on this. It even had some tiny crowns here and there between the stars. Buried in the midst of the fabric to keep it safe was a Hamtaro plushie. Its cheeks had been carefully hand-painted with the Argentinian and Japanese flags. In its paws, it held a small note in the energetic handwriting Tooru knew so well from countless autograph sessions.

_Felicidades en la llegada de tu precioso bebé, Toto! 😊_

"I feel really bad for being so rude before now," Tooru muttered and squeezed the plushie. "He came all the way from Argentina to see us and I didn't even say Hi to him."

"He's staying here for a bit, in a hotel not far from here. If you want, we can invite him over tomorrow," Hajime offered and took the Omega in his arms. "How about those cuddles now, though."

Tooru scoffed. "Cuddles? You're already thinking filthy things again – don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah? What do they look like when I'm thinking filthy things about you?"

Smiling to himself, Hajime began to kiss down the pale column of Tooru's neck. He nipped at the mating bite on the side of his neck and relished in the soft moan from the Omega at the sudden stimulation.

"D-Dark. You have such beautiful green eyes, but when… when you think about me like that, they get so dark," Tooru whispered, running both hands through Hajime's hair. "It's like I can read every thought from just looking at them."

"Really?" The Alpha looked down at him again, visibly amused. "Then tell me: What am I thinking right now?"

A slender finger drew burning lines down his bare chest, hooked itself into the elastic waistband of his shorts and teased the sensitive skin on his loins without really bothering to notice the slight twitch of the Alpha's cock.

"You're thinking about how long it's been since we've had the time to fuck and were actually up to it. About how you can't wait to feel me leaking slick all over your cock, taking every drop of your come like when I got pregnant the first time. And how much you want to claim me again, remind me that I'm yours and that it's only you who can make me feel so good that I'll be screaming your name," he muttered. "Am I close?"

Hajime shuddered with a deep groan as he bucked his hips forward into the warm hand that now cupped his clothed dick.

"Spot-on," he gasped and sank his fingers into Tooru's hair. Gently, he pulled his head back to expose his neck and mouth at the point where his pulse was racing. Not as unaffected as he'd like to be, then.

They kissed, long and hungry and with too many whispers and smiles interrupting it, sharing breath and getting lost in the other's lips, but when Hajime gently ran his hand down Tooru's chest, lightly brushing his nipples, the Omega hissed and twisted his upper body away.

"No touching there tonight!" he snapped and sat up a bit. "It hurts when he doesn't drink properly."

Hajime nodded and apologetically kissed the corner of his mouth, then he sat back up with a sudden gleam in his eyes that made Tooru furrow his brows suspiciously.

"Sorry, princess. Wait here, I think I know how we can make it better."

Another kiss, Hajime got up from the bed. He stared down at him, leaned over him again and pressed their lips together one more time. Halfway to the door, he turned around, the green of his eyes almost swallowed by black now. Again, he returned and knelt down over Tooru for another, drawn-out kiss.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he groaned. "How am I supposed to ever leave you alone for a single second?"

"Simple: You don't," Tooru chuckled and stroked his hair. "But whatever you had planned, you better start now. I don't know exactly how Ayano will take to waking up and finding out he's alone."

That convinced Hajime to finally straighten up again and disappear for a while. When he came back, something in his hands clinked slightly. It was a bright, quiet sound, and Tooru looked at him curiously, but before he could even get a single glance on what it was, a warm hand covered his eyes.

"No peeking," Hajime whispered into his ear. "Will you let me do this, princess? Do you trust me?"

Tooru nodded, although a bit hesitantly, when he felt the silky blindfold from the drawer under the bed being carefully fastened around his head with an easy knot he only had to pull on to get it off.

"Good? Too tight?"

"It's fine," Tooru responded quietly and turned his head when Hajime got up from the bed. The blindfold always gave him the either very pleasurable or very uncomfortable feeling of all his synapses being stripped bare.

At the lightest touch of fingertips against his waist, he flinched and arched his back. Hajime just huffed in amusement.

"I'm here, baby," he assured, but his voice was moving around the room at an unsteady pace that Tooru couldn't follow, even though he tried to picture where his Alpha was right now.

There was the clinking sound again, the shifting of fabric, and then Hajime's hand on his stomach, soothingly stroking his skin with one thumb.

"Here, baby, I'm right here," his deep voice hummed and before Tooru could even open his mouth, without any warning, something ice-cold, damp touched his nipples.

Gasping, he jolted, but it only took a second for him to melt into a moaning mess on the mattress when Hajime ran the cloth over his chest, cooling his aching, hot muscles down. He trembled from the unexpected sensation, but it felt so good, so—

"Hajime!"

The scream left his throat without consent when the Alpha's hot mouth suddenly replaced the freezing sensation on one of his nipples. His hand shot up to claw Hajime's hair, keeping him in place to draw out the pleasure that was shaking him down to his core. The soft purr from the Alpha's throat when he sucked lightly and swallowed only sent more sensual vibrations through his body and Tooru whimpered in shock and pained pleasure.

"F-Fuck," he sobbed and arched his back into the sensation.

"I'm sorry, baby, did I overwhelm you?" Hajime muttered close to his ear again, but Tooru just shook his head frantically and tried to push him back down.

"More, Hajime, please, please, it feels so good," he pleaded and ran his hand through the dark, unruly hair beneath his palm.

The Alpha laughed quietly. "I'm glad. Ayano's one lucky pup. You taste delicious. Next time your chest hurts because he didn't drink enough, you tell me and I'll take good care of you. Like I promised to do on our wedding night, remember?"

He gave another teasing suck, just enough to make his Omega writhe again. He swallowed the sweet drops of liquid on his tongue very carefully, savoring the taste, and leaned up to press his lips onto Tooru's, sharing the sweetness between their mouths.

"You're unbelievable!" Tooru whimpered and sucked in a sharp breath. "Hajime, come on! This is meant for Ayano, not for you, you greedy idiot!"

"But you taste so sweet, you can't expect me not to want more," Hajime answered softly and stroked his cheek. "Besides, it feels so good for you. I don't want you to stay up all night again because you're in pain. That happened too often before you gave birth, I don't want it to keep going now."

The crimson blush on Tooru's cheeks was gorgeous. He would've loved to kiss it from there, but instead, Hajime just reached up and gently undid the blindfold. Tooru gasped softly into the dim twilight of their bedroom. Another soft clink made him turn his head, maybe it was glass or—

Hajime ran one of the ice cubes down his chest, kissing the cold water away as he followed the glistening trail with his lips. He let the melting ice linger above the slight hollow of Tooru's navel and dragged his tongue through the little pool of water. Tooru watched him with half-lidded eyes, deeply enjoying the tender affections, but when Hajime reached out for the bowl on the nightstand again, he caught his hand and lightly sucked the coldness from his fingers.

"No more teasing," he muttered and guided the Alpha on top of him so he could spread his legs more. "I want you. Now."

For a moment, it looked like Hajime wanted to protest, but then he nodded silently and reached one hand between them to push his shorts down just enough to free his hard cock and lightly rest the head against Tooru's slick hole.

"Are you sure you want this? You look tired, princess."

Tooru rolled his eyes. "Insufferable. First you rile me up in all the best ways and then you ask if I'm horny enough to want you."

"I'll take that as a Yes," Hajime chuckled and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tooru's. "I love you so much, baby."

With a soft moan, he thrust into the warm, pliant body beneath him, hilting himself inside the Omega, only to feel Tooru shudder and cling to him in response. Their hips moved together in the same delicious, slow rhythm while fluttering kisses began to cover the Omega's neck and cheeks and lips. Hajime was gentle, so gentle and loving that Tooru felt himself holding onto him tighter with a desperate sob.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hajime", he whimpered faintly. The Alpha's worried response drowned in the thundering of his own heart, the rushing of his own blood and the pleasure singing every single one of his nerves as he came hard, wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck so tightly that the kiss that swallowed his soft whine felt almost brutal.

Before his eyes, dark stars turned into galaxies and with a hot rush of awareness, he found himself in Hajime's lap, strong hands stroking his arms to bring him back to earth gently and Tooru sighed in relief when the Alpha grunted his name and thrust up into him one last time with a growl, filling him up completely as his knot swelled and tied them together. Every little twist of their hips sent Hajime clawing at his waist even more, pushing his cock deeper into the Omega with another spurt of come.

"God, you were wonderful," the Alpha groaned when they'd finally settled in a tight embrace on their side. "I love you so much, angelito."

"That was amazing," Tooru agreed softly and splayed one hand out on his stomach with a faint moan.

They stayed there until their breathing had evened out, until they were both calmer, and Hajime draped one of the lighter blankets over their legs. When he reached up to stroke Tooru's hair and tell him to sleep for a while before Ayano woke up, he found himself startled by the sudden wetness on his Omega's cheeks.

Tooru sobbed.

"Fuck, Hajime. I… I want to be pregnant again."

**Author's Note:**

> Gomeeeeen guys I know I got lazy in answering your comments on the last part, but I promise I'll do that soon! I finished this part here pretty quickly once I started writing yesterday, so I figured I'd post it today for you amazing darlings!! My main focus is on the Viking AU now, though, and it's starting to take shape! Once I post it, the names gonna be _**"in dying light the stars awake"**_ and the main pairing is definitely going to be SakuAtsu with IwaOi as heavy side-ship.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, I promise I'll start working harder from now on!


End file.
